A liquid crystal display device (LCD) is a display device that controls the transmission/shielding of light (on/off of the display) by controlling the alignment of birefringent liquid crystal molecules (liquid crystal layer) interposed between two substrates. Examples of methods for aligning the liquid crystal molecules include a method in which an alignment film on which alignment treatment such as rubbing or photo-alignment has been performed is disposed on a substrate surface in contact with the liquid crystal layer.
According to another method, instead of performing alignment treatment, dielectric protrusions or electrode slits are provided as alignment controlling structures on an electrode so as to control the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, as in the case of a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode. In the MVA mode, the alignment controlling structures allow the liquid crystal alignment to be controlled in multiple directions during voltage application. Thus, the MVA mode provides an excellent viewing angle characteristic, compared to the conventional mode such as a TA mode.
Further, in the liquid crystal display device, the thickness (cell gap) of the liquid crystal layer is preferably evenly maintained for achieving good display quality. Unevenness in the cell gap may cause display unevenness. A method for forming spacers on a substrate is known as a method for evenly maintaining the cell gap. Specifically, known examples of the method for forming the alignment controlling structures and the spacers include the use of a photomask capable of forming a photospacer having a stable height as well as an alignment controlling protrusion without a depressed portion on its top, using a negative photoresist (for example, see Patent Literature 1).